De rendez-vous foireux et de rencontres spontanées
by rarepairhell
Summary: [O.S] Oikawa avait laissé Sugawara le convaincre de s'inscrire sur un site de rencontre. Et voilà que maintenant, il attendait seul au restaurant une personne qui ne viendrait probablement pas. Heureusement qu'on était venu le sauver de la gênance de cette situation délicate ! (accidental dating)


Yo !

Ma motivation ne va pas très fort comme mon innactivité le montre, mais je devais écrire quelque chose pour faire plaisir à ma _gf_ (il paraît haha).

 **Enjoy~**

 _Disclamer : Haikyuu appartient à Haruichi Furudate !_

* * *

 **De rendez-vous foireux et de rencontres spontanées**

— Monsieur, est-ce que vous avez fait votre choix ?

Oikawa leva les yeux de la carte du restaurant, pour croiser le regard un peu fatigué, un peu impatient, de la serveuse qui, calepin et stylo en mains, attendait de prendre sa commande.

C'était déjà la troisième fois qu'elle revenait vers lui pour savoir s'il avait fait son choix. Pourtant, l'établissement ne proposait pas un si large éventail de choix qu'on aurait besoin d'une heure pour se décider. Mais cela faisait un bon quarante-cinq minutes qu'il était assis là, la chaise de l'autre côté de la table désespérément vide.

D'une main qui se voulait discrète, il déverrouilla son téléphone pour constater qu'il n'avait toujours aucun message. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait déjà envoyé une bonne dizaine de messages à son rendez-vous, pour savoir quand est-ce qu'il arriverait, sans avoir de réponse. Il se demandait à lui-même ce qui le retenait ici, parce qu'une part de lui lui hurlait qu'on venait de lui poser un lapin. Mais une autre part refusait d'y croire. Alors il restait assis là, seul, dans ce restaurant plein de gens, de familles, d'amis, de couples, qui partageaient des repas en discutant, en riant.

Il servit un sourire embarrassé à la serveuse.

— Pas... pas encore, dit-il. Désolé.

La serveuse lui rendit alors son sourire, dissimulant par la même occasion sa frustration et sa fatigue.

— Prenez votre temps, fit-elle poliment, avant de tourner les talons pour s'occuper d'autres clients.

Oikawa se mordit la lèvre en la regardant s'éloigner. Il s'en voulait de faire ça à cette pauvre jeune femme qui devait mourir d'envie de le jeter hors du restaurant en l'insultant de tous les noms, mais il ne voulait pas commander avant que son rendez-vous n'arrive.

Il prit son téléphone et envoya encore un autre message auquel il ne recevrait probablement encore pas de réponse. Il soupira, et maudit un peu Sugawara dans sa tête. _Inscris-toi sur un site de rencontre_ , qu'il disait. _Ça te fera du bien_ , qu'il disait.

Après avoir rompu avec son précédent petit ami, Oikawa avait eu une petite baisse de moral. Il l'avait un peu mal vécu à vrai dire. Et c'est là que Suga avait commencé à lui parler de s'inscrire sur un site de rencontre. Au début, Tooru avait trouvé ça marrant. Un peu ridicule, mais il discutait bien avec certaines personnes — quand elles ne parlaient pas de coucher ensemble dès le premier message.

Ce rendez-vous-là était cependant le premier qu'il avait accepté. Il avait discuté régulièrement avec ce garçon pendant deux bons mois avant d'accepter de le rencontrer, parce que ça l'intimidait quand même un peu. Il s'était vraiment réjoui de ce rendez-vous.

Et voilà où il en était maintenant.

Tout ce que cela lui avait apporté, c'était de se retrouver à attendre comme un idiot une personne qui ne viendrait probablement pas. Cela faisait presque une heure qu'il attendait. Les chances que quelqu'un arrive étaient de plus en plus faibles.

Peut-être qu'il devenait un peu parano, mais il avait l'impression que tous les gens autour de lui le regardaient de travers et parlaient de lui. Il était sûr de les voir lui jeter des regards désolés. Parce que tout le monde devait avoir compris qu'il attendait quelqu'un, et que ce quelqu'un n'était pas décidé à se montrer. Il détestait qu'on le regarde comme ça, et il commençait à se sentir vraiment mal.

Il avait l'impression de sentir tous ces regards peser sur lui comme des briques. Il se sentait sincèrement ridicule. D'avoir attendu quelque chose d'un rendez-vous avec un inconnu rencontré sur un site de rencontre, de s'être habillé avec ses vêtements préférés pour ça, d'avoir attendu presque une heure pour ça. Il aurait dû partir après vingt minutes, grand maximum. Il ne se serait pas trop ridiculisé comme ça.

Mais maintenant, après si longtemps, il avait juste l'air désespéré et pathétique. Et il se donnait simplement en spectacle en restant assis là, seul et silencieux, à fixer le menu qu'il avait déjà tellement relu qu'il commençait à le connaître par coeur, en faisant semblant de réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait manger.

Il commençait à être vraiment en colère. Humilié, trahi.

En voyant qu'il n'avait pas eu de réponse à son onzième message, il en eut assez. Plein de colère, il envoya un dernier message fleuri avant de refermer le menu et de le poser sur la table. Tant pis, il allait juste rentrer chez lui.

Il se jura de ne plus jamais utiliser un site de rencontre. Il se promit même de ne plus jamais accepter un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un !

Il allait se lever, s'excuser auprès de la serveuse, et partir aussi vite et aussi loin d'ici qu'il le pourrait, quand tout à coup, quelqu'un s'assit lourdement à la place qui lui faisait face.

Il sursauta et fit les gros yeux en avisant la personne qui venait de s'installer là. Ce n'était pas son rendez-vous.

La personne le regardait, et lui offrit un sourire gêné.

— Hey bébé, désolé du retard y'avait un monde fou sur la route ! Tu es magnifique ce soir !

Oikawa, hébété, ne pouvait pas dire un mot, se contentait de fixer cet inconnu qui semblait, lui, le connaître. Pourtant, il était catégorique, ce n'était pas lui, la personne qu'il devait voir. Le gars qui lui avait posé un lapin était beaucoup plus élégant. Alors que lui, il avait une drôle de dégaine avec son t-shirt trop grand, ses sourcils épais et ses incroyables cheveux blancs et noirs dressés sur sa tête comme les piquants d'un hérisson.

Alors qu'Oikawa se demandait qui était ce type et qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir, l'inconnu se pencha vers lui pour parler sans qu'on ne les entende.

— Je m'appelle Koutaro. Joue le jeu, ok ? Je sais pas qui t'a posé un lapin, mais c'est un sacré connard.

Oikawa resta encore plus incrédule, et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui était en train d'arriver. Ce garçon, ce Koutaro, était en train de faire semblant d'être le rendez-vous qu'il attendait depuis près d'une heure. Il l'avait vu là, seul, et au lieu de le laisser misérable et ridicule, il avait décidé de venir lui tenir compagnie.

Pendant un instant, il se sentit un peu en colère contre lui, uniquement parce qu'il était en colère contre lui-même et qu'il se sentait vraiment ridicule, et que le fait que quelqu'un soit obligé de prétendre le connaître pour qu'il arrête de se tourner en ridicule faisait du mal à son égo. Mais il chassa vite sa colère pour la remplacer par un profond sentiment de gratitude.

Maintenant qu'il était là, les gens autour d'eux ne le regardaient plus avec pitié. Il se sentait plus léger sans ces regards. Ce garçon devait être la personne la plus gentille et empathique qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée !

Alors il sourit simplement.

— Je t'attends depuis presque une heure, fit-il avec arrogance.

Le garçon en face de lui soupira, l'air désolé.

— Je te promets de me racheter ! Je t'achèterai des fleurs ! Et tu peux même prendre ce qu'il y a de plus cher à la carte si tu veux !

Oikawa gloussa, un peu amusé. Il se sentait bien d'être distrait de son humiliation cuisante.

— Ça, cela va de soi.

Koutaro sourit. Il avait l'air de s'amuser aussi.

La serveuse revint pour demander encore une fois s'ils avaient fait leur choix. Oikawa répondit immédiatement — il avait largement eu le temps de se décider — et Koutaro aussi. Lorsqu'elle repartit vers la cuisine, la serveuse semblait soulagée d'en avoir enfin terminé avec ce petit jeu.

— Alors, tu t'appelles comment, toi ? demanda immédiatement Koutaro.

— Oikawa.

— C'est ton prénom ?

— Nan. C'est Tooru, mon prénom.

— Oh, Tooru ? Ça sonne bien ! Et tu fais quoi dans la vie, Tooru ?

Oikawa se sentit frissonner un peu. Se faire appeler par son prénom par un inconnu lui faisait un peu bizarre. Et puis c'était tellement bizarre. Et il se sentait un peu mal, finalement.

— Tu... es sûr que tu veux manger avec moi ? demanda-t-il.

Koutaro haussa les épaules.

— Ouais. J'étais venu avec mes potes à la base, mais bon, j'peux les voir tous les jours eux, expliqua-t-il.

En parlant, il désigna du menton une table derrière eux. Quand Oikawa se retourna pour regarder, il vit un type coiffé comme au saut du lit lui faire un signe de la main. Il était avec deux autres garçons, un petit blond et un gars élancé aux cheveux noirs et à la beauté froide.

— Alors que manger avec un parfait inconnu, ça arrive pas tous les jours, continua tranquillement Koutaro. Et puis c'est plutôt marrant, tu trouves pas ?

Oikawa plissa les yeux.

— Me faire planter au restaurant, ça m'amuse pas, nan, marmonna-t-il.

Koutaro sembla réaliser qu'il avait dit quelque chose de mal, et il sembla soudain très embarrassé.

— Ah, désolé ! fit-il en agitant les bras. C'était déplacé. J'voulais dire que c'est marrant de pouvoir rencontrer quelqu'un de nouveau quoi ! Pas de se faire planter...

Il eut l'air très triste, l'air de se sentir très mal d'avoir dit quelque chose qui aurait pu blesser Oikawa. Et Oikawa, lui, il trouva ça un peu attendrissant.

— C'est bon, t'inquiètes, assura-t-il joyeusement. Il peut bien aller se faire voir, j'y survivrai.

— _Il_ ? fit Koutaro avec curiosité. Tu avais rendez-vous avec un gars ?

La question prit Oikawa de court. Il n'avait pas réfléchi en parlant, mais c'est vrai qu'il était un garçon ayant un rendez-vous avec un garçon. Pour certaines personnes — et c'était malheureux — c'était bizarre. Enfin, c'était quand même un garçon qui était venu lui sauver la mise en se faisant passer pour son rencard. Alors il haussa simplement les épaules, appuyant son menton contre la paume de sa main, s'avachissant un peu sur la table.

— Ouais, dit-il. Un bon ami à moi a insisté pour que je m'inscrive sur un site de rencontre, mais c'est vraiment des conneries.

Là, Koutaro le regarda en clignant des yeux un peu bêtement, et puis il pouffa de rire, sincèrement, comme s'il trouvait ça vraiment, vraiment très drôle. Oikawa piqua un fard à cette réaction, un peu vexé qu'on se moque de lui comme ça.

— C'est vraiment pas drôle ! s'exclama-t-il sèchement.

— Désolé, désolé !

Koutaro fit mine de sécher une larme de rire invisible au coin de son oeil, un regard amusé et faussement désolé fixé sur son interlocuteur qui faisait la moue.

— Mais tu vois, je pense que les meilleures rencontres sont celles qui sont spontanées, pas celles que l'on force, expliqua-t-il très sérieusement. Tu ne crois pas ?

Comme trouvant un message caché dans ces mots, Oikawa se sentit frémir encore, et peut-être rougir un peu aussi. Et embarrassé de sa propre réaction, il détourna vaguement les yeux, feignant un certain détachement sur la situation.

— Peut-être...

La serveuse leur apporta leurs plats à ce moment-là, et c'est avec plaisir qu'Oikawa commença à manger. Autant dire qu'il mourrait de faim après avoir fait le pied de grue aussi longtemps. La conversation s'enchaîna avec Koutaro, et ils parlaient si facilement, et c'était tellement plaisant d'échanger des mots si simples avec quelqu'un de si gentil, de si frais et lumineux.

Il apprit que Koutaro jouait au volley, et comme lui aussi se passionnait pour ce sport, ils en parlèrent pendant longtemps. Ils ne jouaient pas à la même position, mais parlaient tous les deux des matchs avec autant de passion. Koutaro était quelqu'un d'incroyablement expressif, qui parlait la bouche pleine, avait des étoiles plein les yeux, et bougeait beaucoup les bras quand il parlait. C'était aussi amusant que mignon aux yeux d'Oikawa qui le regardait avec un peu plus de tendresse à chaque minute qui passait.

Il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un d'incroyablement vrai, qui parlait avec son coeur et disait tout ce qu'il pensait, qu'il s'agisse d'une pensée acerbe ou d'un merveilleux compliment plein d'admiration.

C'était agréable de parler avec lui. C'était amusant de le regarder gesticuler, c'était désarmant de voir ses yeux pétiller. Et à force de le regarder, Oikawa se surprenait à trouver que son t-shirt trop grand lui allait bien — et le bord d'épaule qui s'échappait du col trop large était séduisant — à trouver aussi que ses cheveux en piquants de hérisson avaient l'air agréables au toucher. Comme il en découvrait sur lui, il le trouvait plus intéressant, et se prenait peut-être d'un peu d'affection pour lui.

Ce genre d'affection un peu particulière qui nait en nous lorsque l'on ressent une connexion immédiate avec quelqu'un de nouveau. Comme lorsqu'on sait au premier regard que l'on va adorer quelqu'un. C'était ce genre d'affection douce.

Avant qu'Oikawa ne s'en rende compte, ils avaient fini de manger, et avaient passé encore un long moment à parler devant leurs assiettes vides. Mais le temps passait, et il devait attraper le dernier bus nocturne pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui.

C'est bien à contrecœur qu'il en informa Koutaro, qui s'empressa de demander l'addition, comme s'il avait peur que son nouvel ami ne se retrouve dans l'embarras par sa faute. Quand on leur apporta la note, Oikawa sortit son portefeuille de sa poche, mais Koutaro lui fit signe de ne rien en faire.

— Tu n'as pas à m'inviter, fit Oikawa.

— T'inquiète, répondit joyeusement Koutaro. C'est la moindre des choses pour t'avoir fait poireauter ! ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Oikawa sourit, et son coeur sembla se réchauffer doucement, rempli de joie.

Une fois l'addition payée, ils se levèrent pour sortir du restaurant. C'est à ce moment qu'Oikawa remarqua que les amis de Koutaro étaient déjà partis.

— Tes amis ne t'ont pas attendu ? s'enquit-il.

— Ils devaient avoir mieux à faire que me chaperonner ! plaisanta Koutaro. Enfin, même si je sais que Kuroo aurait sûrement adoré nous espionner jusqu'au bout !

— Je suis désolé de t'avoir privé de ta soirée entre amis...

— Eh, t'inquiètes je t'ai dit, c'est cool ! Et puis j'ai vraiment passé une super soirée avec toi !

Les battements de son propre coeur qui s'agitait résonnèrent aux oreilles d'Oikawa. Cela lui faisait plaisir. Finalement, cette soirée avait été tout ce qu'il avait espéré dès que Koutaro était apparu. Elle avait été même meilleure que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Son rencard oublié, il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux alors qu'ils faisaient quelques pas dans la rue, jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Et ils y arrivèrent juste à temps, car déjà ils voyaient le car au bout de la rue éclairée.

— Et bien, merci beaucoup pour cette soirée, sourit Oikawa.

— Ça m'a fait plaisir ! répondit Koutaro. C'était vraiment cool ! Et évite les sites de rencontre maintenant, ricana-t-il.

Oikawa lui fit une grimace, avant de doucement pouffer de rire à son tour. Ils se regardèrent, comme si chacun attendait quelque chose de l'autre, et au plus profond de lui, Oikawa se disait que tout ne pouvait pas s'arrêter une fois qu'il serait monté dans ce bus. Il ne pourrait pas si facilement oublier cet énergumène-là. Et il fallait faire vite, le bus était déjà pratiquement là.

Il voulut parler, mais Koutaro fut plus rapide.

— En fait, commença-t-il un peu maladroitement. Est-ce que tu crois... enfin... est-ce qu'on pourrait... peut-être... remettre ça ?

Oikawa sentit son coeur se soulever de bonheur dans sa poitrine. Si on lui avait dit que sa soirée tournerait ainsi, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Quelles probabilités qu'une telle situation se produise y avait-il ? Il n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance de donner une suite à cette rencontre plus qu'improbable.

— Oui, carrément ! fit-il en affichant le plus grand des sourires.

Ils échangèrent leurs numéros. Koutaro promit de l'appeler rapidement. Et le coeur plein de confiance, des papillons dans le ventre, après un dernier sourire, Oikawa monta dans son bus. Il s'assit près de la fenêtre, pour regarder Koutaro une dernière fois, esquisser un geste de main pour la dernière fois.

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Finalement, Koutaro avait raison ; les rencontres les plus spontanées pouvaient être les plus belles, dès lors qu'on ne les laissait pas passer sans rien faire.

Finalement, sa soirée n'aurait pas pu mieux tourner.

* * *

Aaah, **BokuOi**... une grande histoire d'amour que le BokuOi et moi... un couple trop underrated à mon goût. Sérieusement, ils sont super mignons ensemble omg! Et je suis solo à m'imaginer Oikawa sur _Tinder_ lol?

Please please please oubliez pas de me donner votre avis, que ce soit pour me dire que vous avez aimé, ou pour me dire que vous me haïssez pour ce pairing chelou ! _(nan mais sérieux chacun ship ce qu'il veut alors no hate svp)_

 **Bye Bye~**


End file.
